The overall goals of the Education Core are to expand education of AD and related disorders for professionals and lay persons, with targeted outreach efforts to the minority community;and to augment the recruitment and retention of subjects in the ADRC, including efforts to increase the representation of the minority community in research. The specific aims of the Education Core therefore are: (1) To train medical professionals in clinical and basic sciences about AD and other age-related neurodegenerative disorders. (2) To communicate advances in clinical and basic science about AD to patients, family members and other laypersons. (3) To collaborate with local organizations, including the Alzheimer Association, in providing medical and scientific information to the community and in addressing important clinical issues relevant to AD and other age-related neurodegenerative disorders. (4) To direct focused outreach efforts to the minority community regarding health care related to aging in general, and clinical care and research opportunities related to dementia in particular. (5) To augment mechanisms for recruiting and retaining subjects in ongoing clinical research of the JHMI ADRC.